


Engagement

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus (Undertale), Dom/sub Undertones, Engagement, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Overbearing friends and family, Poor Red and Paps, Protective Undyne, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Wedding Drama, Wedding Planning, but they will be evident, sub Red, the d/s dynamics won’t be the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Papyrus has a proposal for Red.





	Engagement

Papyrus was watching Undyne and Alphys together on the dance floor. Red swallowed, wiping his palms on his dress pants. He really hoped Papyrus didn’t ask him to dance. Red had a hard time saying no to him, but he had an even harder time controlling his two left feet. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, and he really didn’t want to embarrass Papyrus.

“AREN’T THEY CUTE?” Red glanced at them. Alphys’ head was pillowed against Undyne’s shoulder, her eyes closed while Undyne guided her across the dance floor.

“uh...sure?”

Papyrus took his hand, squeezing his fingers. “AND ALPHYS LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL IN HER DRESS!” He leaned over and confided, “METTATON MADE IT CUSTOM FOR HER!” He waved at the gleaming robot across the way, then looked to Red expectantly.

Red hooked a finger through his shirt collar, wishing for the familiar comfort of leather. “that’s, uh. tha’s real nice ‘a him.”

“DON’T YOU THINK SHE LOOKS GOOD IN IT?”

“...i...? guess?”

Papyrus sighed, propping his chin up on his free hand. “IT TOOK SO LONG TO FIND SOMETHING UNDYNE WAS COMFORTABLE IN. A SUIT SEEMS SO BORING BUT...” He caught Red’s eyelight. “I THINK IT SUITS HER.”

The joke helped. Red’s shoulders relaxed and he laughed, bones starting to loosen up. Papyrus’ smile gentled, the corners of his sockets creasing. “You look very handsome tonight too, Red.” He’d lowered his voice, and the change in tone sent a familiar thrill down his spine. It also brought a vibrant flush to his cheekbones.

“pap, ya can’t jus’ say shit like that.”

Papyrus shook his hand free of Red’s, only to plant it possessively on his upper thigh. “No? Are you going to stop me?”

Red only blushed brighter. Papyrus chuckled but allowed his hand to slip off Red’s thigh. He looked around at the gathered monsters, the caterers, the DJ—invisible, at the moment, though a top hat hovered in front of the soundboard—and asked, “Cherry, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?”

Red didn’t mind at all, and he happily followed Papyrus down the steps at the front of the reception hall. Balloons were arranged in an arch around the door. The brides’ names were written in flowing silver script on a sign outside the hall, underneath a pair of wedding bells drawn neatly along the top of the page. Red was just glad to be out in the open air and away from the crowd. There were a few other Fell-verse monsters in the crowd tonight, but no one he knew, and he’d been feeling a little out of place amongst the other guests.

He looked up at Papyrus, soul swelling. Looking around to make sure they were alone, he reached out and took Papyrus’ hand in his, flushing when Papyrus smiled at him. The expression was so warm and genuine, Red again reached for his collar and found only bare bone under his fingertips. Ducking his head, he scuffed his foot against the ground. “so? ya jus’ come out ‘ere ta lookit the stars, er what?”

“ACTUALLY!” Papyrus cleared his throat, fiddling with his bowtie. “I, erm. I WANTED TO KNOW—“ He swallowed. “—how do you feel about...weddings?”

Red slowly raised a brow-bone. “i mean. they’re fine, i guess. not really inta dancin’ an’ shit, but i guess the music’s fine an’ there’s plenty of booze—“

“No, I don’t mean attending a wedding. I mean—.” Papyrus looked pained. He shut his sockets and asked, “How would you feel about having a wedding?”

Red blinked. His soul hummed. “ya mean—“

Pulling away, Papyrus started to pace. “I’m sorry. I’m not doing this properly. The handbook was very clear that these things are meant to be a surprise but—“ He threw up his hands, gesticulating wildly. “THAT’S A TERRIBLE SURPRISE! EXPECTING SOMEONE TO MAKE SUCH A HUGE DECISION WITH ALMOST NO PREPARATION? AND IN PUBLIC! THAT JUST SEEMS INCONSIDERATE—“

“uh, creampuff?” Papyrus froze. “are ya askin’ me ta marry you?”

He held up his hands. “No! No, no—of course not.” Red’s face fell, and Papyrus winced, covering his sockets. “I mean—“ He took a deep breath. “I’m asking if you’ve maybe thought about it. And if you haven’t...then I’m asking you to start thinking about it.”

Red stared at him. His soul was practically vibrating. “pap?”

Papyrus reached for him, taking his hands in his. “Will you?” he asked. “Consider it?” He swallowed. “I KNOW YOU WOULD BE HONORED TO SPEND YOUR LIFE WITH SOMEONE AS GREAT AS MYSELF—“ His voice wavered a little. “—AND I WOULD, OF COURSE, BE HONORED TO HAVE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS YOU BY MY SIDE.” He squeezed Red’s hands, something tender softening his features. “But it is a big thing to ask. Take your time—“

“yes!”

Papyrus blinked. “You’ll think about it?”

“i don’ gotta think about it,” he said, his voice gruff as he wiped his sockets. He was so stupid—there was nothing to cry about! Why were his sockets stinging?! “i wanna. wanna be with ya. fer as long as you’ll have me.”

Papyrus, beaming, swept him up and held him up by his hips with one arm while the other cupped the back of his neck. He kissed him fiercely, possessively, and Red gripped the front of his tux, clinging to Papyrus as he ravaged his mouth. Red’s soul pounded hard and fast, echoing through his skull, and under his hand, Papyrus’ soul thundered in time with his.

Breaking away, Papyrus met his sockets, and Red was immediately less ashamed of his tears when he saw that Papyrus was crying too. He brushed the tears away, smiling. “hey, i know i ain’t much ta look at, but it ain’t nuthin’ ta cry about,” he teased.

Papyrus shook his head in disproval—he was not fond of self-deprecating humor. Nevertheless, he smiled. “WE SHOULD GET BACK BEFORE THEY MISS US. I DON’T WANT ANY UNFLATTERING RUMORS CIRCULATING!” He lifted his chin imperiously. As they started back, a shy, sheepish smile crossed his face. “CHERRY? I THINK WE SHOULD KEEP THIS TO OURSELVES FOR NOW—IT’S ALPHYS’ AND UNDYNE’S SPECIAL DAY. WE DON’T WANT TO STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT.”

Red chuckled, gripping his hand and unable to wipe the grin from his face. ”yeah? ya sure ya ain’t just ashamed ‘a me?” he teased.

Papyrus looked down at him, a wicked grin touching his mouth. “Don’t tempt me,” he said, resting a hand on the back of Red’s neck. “I’d leave a mark right...” He touched Red’s collarbone. “Here.” His finger trailed up his neck, lingering over a scarred disk. “And here.” He leaned down and nipped at Red’s mandible. “If you’re ever afraid I’m ashamed to be with you, pet, just say the word and I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

Red’s soul pulsed face and he had to swallow down the magic pooling in his mouth. There was nothing to be done for the mana flushing his nodes, though. Clearing his throat so he didn’t squeak, he said, “thought ya didn’ wan’ anybody runnin’ their mouth ‘bout us an’ where we ran off to.”

Papyrus’ smile was far too sweet. “I SAID I DID’T WANT ANY ‘UNFLATTERING’ RUMORS. I’M QUITE ALRIGHT WITH FLATTERING ONES—AND THAT BLUSH IS MORE THAN FLATTERING.”

Red, of course, just blushed brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m accepting prompts for this one—if you have any wedding planning prompts you’d like to see, feel free to drop them in my inbox( @itsladykit on Tumblr). I make no promises, but I’ll see what I can incorporate into the series. ^_^


End file.
